Overwatch: Band of Heroes
by TheGamingArtist
Summary: Ever since he was a kid, Charlie Eagles has been a fan of the infamous group known as Overwatch. Though they were disbanded long ago, he believes that they still exist and hopes to one day meet them. Through an unexpected event, he helps and meets a member. She recruits him and he soon joins them in their battle for peace and justice.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, it's TheGamingArtist here to present to you all a new story featuring the highly-popular Blizzard game Overwatch. Since I've seen the trailer I've had a bit of an interest in it.**

 **Thinking of a story for this has crossed my mind on different occasions but I could never think of a good plot for it...until now. This story stars a brand new OC of mine.**

 **As always, I hope you guys enjoy the story from start to finish.**

 **With that said, enjoy the Prologue of Overwatch: Band of Heroes.**

Prologue

* * *

It was a normal day in Switzerland and I just got home from visiting my grandparents. They lived about 30 miles away so I had to drive there but it was worth it. I'm always happy to see my grandparents considering they've always been there for me along with my parents. Especially since they're the only family I have here in Switzerland.

I was born and raised in the United States, of course living there with my parents. My name is Charlie Eagles, I'm a 19-year old recent college graduate who's staying in Switzerland to visit my grandpa Bennett and grandma Marie. I graduated at an early age because I was already taking college classes in high school.

When I graduated high school, I said that I wanted to go someplace out of town...out of state. The first thing that came to our minds was being with my grandparents in Switzerland since they were born there along with my great-great grandparents.

I guess you could say that I'm American of Swiss descent.

I was told that I could stay as long as I want and so far I've enjoyed my stay. My grandparents bought me a place so I could have my own privacy and such which I greatly appreciated. And if I ever get tight on money they'll provide for me.

Like I said, glad to have such amazing grandparents.

Walking into my house, I sat on my couch and exhaled slowly. "Sure was great seeing grandpa and grandma." I said to myself. Then I started to remember that I was forgetting something. After a few minutes, I realized what I was forgetting.

I forgot to buy groceries before coming home.

"Dang it. Well, the grocery store isn't that far so this shouldn't take no more than a few minutes." I said to myself. Getting up off the couch, I headed outside and started walking to the grocery store.

Walking outside in Switzerland, you got to see some amazing sights. No matter how many times I see it, it's always a nice view.

While I was walking, I came across a peculiar statue.

It was the statue of Jack Morrison, the former commander of the disbanded Overwatch.

Ever since I was a kid, I've been a huge fan of Overwatch. I mostly learned about them through research and such at museums and on the internet. There wasn't much to go considering the disbandment but I managed to get some info. And judging from the stories of Overwatch's heroics, the fact that they were disbanded. I mean they certainly did a lot more than the police. Now I'm not saying that they're all bad at their job but they couldn't do everything.

There were even protests against Overwatch, which then forced them to disband. But I'd like to think that they're no truly disbanded. More like...they're working in secret. Most people try not to talk about it out of fear but I'm sure they'd agree with me if I spoke to them about it.

And I even want to join them if I'd ever get the chance.

Though it seems very unlikely, I've still got my hopes on high.

Making it to the grocery store, I walked inside and got everything that I needed. After paying for it, I headed back outside and noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"Okay. I got everything done for today. Now I can go home and-." Before I could finish, there was a loud bang. It sounded like it was close to my house. I hurried there and as I got closer, the noise was getting louder. Once I made it home, I spotted two females shooting at each other.

One of them had brown spiky hair and goggles. Her clothes consisted of a brown coat and a orange-yellowish jumpsuit underneath. Her shoes looked awfully strange. They looked flexible and coolant but still looked strange. What was most odd about her was a strange glowing object on her chest. I didn't know what it was but I assumed that it must be important to her. She held two twin pistols.

The other woman strangely had blue skin and some kind of sighting gadget on her head. Her suit was purplish as well as her hair being a darker purplish. She had a sniper rifle with modifications that only a deadly assassin would have.

Her expression was emotionless while the others was full of determination.

It was pretty clear who I should be helping.

I rushed into my house and quickly set down my groceries. I then ran upstairs to my room and pulled out a suitcase from my closet. Inside the suitcase was my own set of dual weld pistols. Once I activated them, they gave a similar electrical reaction as the girl's pistols. "Alright!" I said as I headed back outside.

Now the battle seemed to be more in the blue woman's favor. I had to do something quick.

"Hey!' I yelled. She looked at me and I started to shoot at her. Though she didn't expect this, it didn't phase her as she quickly hid behind cover. The goggles girl also didn't expect this and quickly teleport to where I was. "What are you doing love?" She asked.

Her accent showed that she was British.

"Helping you of course." I replied. "Alright then love. Let's do this together!" She said. "Yeah." I said in agreement. We both rushed at her at the same time. She flanked her while I proceeded to shoot at her.

Surprisingly, she was doing pretty well against the both of us. During the fight, a voice spoke on her communicator.

Widowmaker! Come in Widowmaker!" The voice said. "Yes." She replied. "Have you acquired the device?" The voice asked. "I did, but unfortunately Tracer managed to get it back. I'm currently trying to recover it." Widowmaker replied. "Forget about it. Return to base." The voice ordered.

Widowmaker didn't exactly understand why she was called back when she could've taken it back but she obeyed her orders.

She smirked as she ran and leaped off the building. "Hey!" I said, starting to chase after her but she was already gone. "Just let her go love." Tracer said. "Alright." I said back. "Thanks for the assist love. I really appreciate it." Tracer said happily and gratefully. "Sure, no problem." I said. "By the way, nice guns." Tracer complimented. "Oh really. Thanks, I made them myself. Wasn't easy but I think I got it done in the end." I explained. "Well that kind of heroics is certainly needed nowadays." Tracer said. "Right." I said in agreement.

Then I decided to ask Tracer a question. It might sound like a crazy and maybe stupid question but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey um...Mrs..." I said uneasily. "Tracer but without the Mrs." She said. "Tracer...are you...a member of Overwatch or was?" I asked, still uneasy.

Tracer didn't look at me quizzically or anything, but she had a bright smile.

"Was a member of Overwatch...I am a member of Overwatch." She replied happily.

Hearing that, I was surprised, amazed, and excited. I knew Overwatch wasn't dead, I just knew it.

"Wow! Really!" I said surprised. "Yep." Tracer replied while nodding her head. "Whoa! This is awesome! I'm a huge fan of Overwatch! I just knew you guys weren't gone for good!" I said, excited to meet a member of Overwatch in person. "Heh, heh, heh, glad to hear it love." Tracer said happily. "Let me guess...You wanna join us?" She then asked me. "Y-Yes. If that's okay with you." I replied, hoping she'd say yes.

She hummed for a moment, thinking about her decision.

"I don't see why not." Tracer replied. "Thank you!" I said, trying to contain my excitement. "No problem love." Tracer said back. "So, any place you want to meet or something like that?" I asked. "I know a place. I'd be happy to write it down for you but I don't have a pen and paper." Tracer replied. "I have some in my house. Come on." I said, gesturing for her to follow.

She started to follow me.

It didn't take long for us to get to my house. Once inside, I put up my electrical dual weld pistols in my room. I then got some pen and paper for Tracer and handed it to her. "Here you go." I said. "Thanks love." Tracer said back gratefully.

She wrote down the address and handed the pen and paper back to me. "There you go love. Stop by here whenever you can tomorrow. Welcome to Overwatch." Tracer said before she started to leave. "Thank you Tracer. By the way, my name's Charlie Eagles. And I promise I won't let you or Overwatch down." I said with determination.

"I know you won't love. After all, the world could always use more heroes." Tracer said before she headed out.

I looked at the address on the paper and then walked upstairs to my room. I placed the paper in my desk and then changed into my sleeping clothes.

Getting into my bed, I started to close my eyes. As I slowly went to sleep, I thought about how I helped Tracer fend off Widowmaker. Maybe it was bravery or foolishness or both to call what I did but in my heart, I knew I did the right thing.

Finally going to sleep, one good thing was in my head.

I was a member of Overwatch.

* * *

Author's Note

And so ends the Prologue but starts the story. I hope you guys come to like my new OC and even enjoyed the Prologue. Though Charlie's blasters may sound similar to Tracer's, they really aren't and I'll go into more detail about them as the story progresses. There's still some stories to update and more to be published. Keep the love coming everyone.

This is TheGamingArtist signing off until next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

(Charlie's POV)

I was currently walking to the designated area where Tracer told me to go. There were a few twists and turns but eventually I made it to where I needed to go. From the looks of the place, it looked to be an old base.

"Um...uh..." I was a bit confused on what to do. "Can't hurt to knock." I said as I slowly placed my hand on the door and started to knock on it.

At first, it was quiet.

"Maybe I took a wrong turn." I said as I scratched my head. Just then the door opened, startling me. On the other side was Tracer, who looked at me with a bright smile.

"Love I've been waiting for you!" She happily as she gave me a hug. "Heh, heh, yeah. Sorry it took so long." I said apologetically. "No worries love. Ya here now and that's all that matters." Tracer said reassuringly. "Come on, Winston and Mercy are eager to meet you." Tracer said as she pulled me into the base.

I didn't know who Winston and Mercy were but I was gonna meet them soon enough.

The inside certainly looked a lot better than the outside but maybe the old look was just for show. We continued down the hall and eventually stopped at one of the rooms.

There was medic sign on the door so this must be where the infirmary is.

Tracer knocked on the door.

"Hey Mercy, you in there?!" She announced. "Come in." The woman who I assume was Mercy responded. We walked in and saw a woman wearing a metallic and angelic suit.

When she saw me, she smiled brightly.

"You must be the boy that Tracer told us about, I'm Angela Ziegler but most call me Mercy. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Mercy said, holding her hand out. "Yeah you too." I said back with a smile as I grabbed her hand and shook it. "So um if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing an angle-like suit?" I asked. "Back then people refer to me as an angel because of my medical skills. Eventually it just came to a point where since people refer to me as an angel, why not look like one." Mercy explained. "Huh, that makes sense." I said back.

Soon after, Tracer spoke.

"By the way Mercy, where's Winston? I want him to meet Charlie too." She said. "He should be in his lab where he usually is." Mercy replied. "Ah figures. Let's go Charlie, bye Mercy." Tracer said. "See ya later Mercy." I said. "Goodbye Tracer, and to you Charlie, I look forward to seeing you again." Mercy said back.

With that, me and Tracer headed further into the base. Eventually we saw a massive gorilla tinkering with machines.

(An intelligent gorilla? Okay...I have officially seen everything)I thought to myself.

The gorilla who I assumed was Winston sopped tinkering and looked our way.

"Ah Tracer, it's good to see you." He greeted. "Hey Winston this is Charlie, y'know the boy that helped me face off against Widowmaker last night." Tracer said. "H-Hello sir." I greeted. "Please call me Winston young man." Winston said back. "Okay." I said, nodding my head.

I could help but stare amazingly at Winston considering he's an intelligent ape.

He chuckled.

"I know what you're thinking Charlie, it's a little weird to be speaking in plain English to an ape and he can talk back just as well. Truth be told, I got that same reaction from most of my Overwatch comrades. They got use to it though." Winston explained. "Good to hear, at least I'm not the only one who's had this reaction." I said with relief. "Eh, when I first met him I thought nothing of it. I thought it was actually pretty cool." Tracer said. "Hey don't get me wrong it's awesome, just surprising is all. Especially since Tracer enlisted me into Overwatch." I said. "Oh that's right, I forgot she did that." Winston said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"Is it a problem?"I asked. "No no, not a problem at all. In fact there's another member here that's younger than you." Winston stated. "Oh really, well I'd certainly like to meet them." I said happily. "I'm sure you will love, and the others too." Tracer said. "Awesome, I can't wait." I said back.

Both Tracer and Winston smiled that I was quite eager to meet everyone else which was entirely true. I really wanted to meet everyone else but if I had to wait, I had no problem with that.

I checked my watch so see that it was 6:07.

"Oh man it's getting late, I better head home." I said to Tracer and Winston. "Alright Charlie, see ya next time." Tracer said. "Indeed, goodbye Charlie." Winston said.

As I left, I stopped by to say goodbye to Mercy.

"Hey Mercy, I'm leaving." I said. "Okay. Bye Charlie." She said back.

With that, I left the base and started heading home. "Okay, I've finally met some members of Overwatch! I definitely can't wait to meet everyone else!" I said excitedly as I continued walking home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, I was back at Overwatch HQ talking with Winston about how Overwatch has been since its disbandment. While my research was on point, Winston gave some interesting facts from his point of view.

He also told me that right now they're fighting against an organization called Talon with their two most elite members called the Widowmaker and the Reaper.

"I see. Well if you need help with them then you can count on me." I said. "I admire your courage Charlie but you're still the new recruit therefore it may be a while before you're ready to join us on missions." Winston said. "Okay." I said back.

Then Mercy walked in the room.

"Hello Mercy." Winston greeted. "Hey Mercy." I greeted. "Greetings you two. I came to let you know that our friends have stopped by." Mercy said back. "Oh good. Come along Charlie, come meet your new comrades." Winston said as he got up off his chair. "Sure." I said as I got up off my chair.

I was pretty eager and excited to meet my teammates but I wasn't going to show it in front of them and be professional about meeting them.

Eventually me, Winston, and Mercy met up with them and Tracer was among them and boy there were a some intimidating members.

One of them looked to be a kind of ninja but robotic(More like a cyborg really). His coloring was of both a lighter and darker shade of grey along with some parts being a bit lime green(Though those parts are mostly circular above all else). I could see his weapon which was a wakizashi on his back.

Another was a girl about my age(That being 19) who was wearing a pink and blue combat suit with multiple banners on it. She also had two pink claw marks on both of her cheeks. The mech she had was pink and had the similar banners on it just like her. Another thing is that I can't help but feel like I've seen her from somewhere.

The 3rd was a woman who looked Chinese(Not trying to be racist) and was wearing climate gear meant for withstanding the cold. Her coat and gloves were blue and white with some black along with her pants being completely blue and wearing big black boots. There was also a canister on her back that had a small robot attached to it(I could cause it was moving and blinking blue digital eyes).

The last one was a male and he was by far the biggest(Even bigger than Winston). He was wearing a type of metallic knightly armor that made him look a lot more intimidating than his height. His hammer was a giant rocket hammer. I'd hate to get in a fight with this guy, let alone get on his bad side at all.

"Welcome back my friends." Winston greeted. The others greeted back before they turned their attention to me.

"Who's the lad?" The big armored guy asked. "Oh that's right." Winston remembered. "Everyone, meet the newest member of Overwatch...Charlie Eagles." He said, introducing me. "Hey." I greeted politely waving. The others greeted me back.

During the greeting, I got to know the names of my other comrades as well as things about them.

The cyborg's name was Genji. He was originally a human but after a scuffle with his brother Hanzo, it left him in a bad state. He also told me that Mercy was the one who healed him and he and her have been close ever since.

The girl with the mech was named but her real name was Hana Song but she prefers , and I also remembered who she was now. She was the most professional and skilled gamer in the world and then she took to using her mech to protect her homeland. A truly brave and courageous act.

The woman in the climate gear was named Mei but that's short for her full name being Mei-Ling Zhou. She is a climatologist who was in cryostasis along with a people other people at the weather station she was stationed at back before Overwatch was forced to disband, specifically 10 years ago. Tragically, she was the only survivor while the other climatologists perished. Now she's the only member of her group who is determined to continue her work of keeping the environment stable.

Last but not least, the big guy who was named...Reinhardt. He refers to himself as a champion of a bygone age. The first thing I picked up on was that he reminded me of a knight from the medieval times. He's served in Overwatch up to his fifties(sixties now since he's 61). During his service, he was a part of a force dedicated to stopping a robot uprising(Hence the armor and giant hammer). During the disbandment of Overwatch as well as the destruction of the base, Reinhardt kept to himself. Now that Overwatch is back, he's ready to get back in action.

I was glad to meet the other members of Overwatch, and we spent the whole day getting to know each other as well as them giving me tips when going out into battle. It was pretty good learning experience and I can't wait to go out into battle with them when the time comes.

* * *

Author's Note

Figured I'd give this story a chapter boost so it doesn't fall too behind on the others. Of course, more heroes will be in the story. Just showing few at a time. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all later.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

After meeting my comrades at Overwatch HQ, I was at home on the couch wondering what I was gonna do today. I could head to Overwatch HQ but Tracer and the others might be busy and I don't to be a bother and if they're not...I could hang out with them again like yesterday. Then again, I could head to my grandparent's house as it's been a while since I've spoken to them.

Two options to choose from. What to do, what to do?

Just then, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my grandmother calling. I answered it.

"Hey Grandma." I said. "Hi Charlie, how have you been?" She asked. "I've been okay thanks." I replied happily. "That's good to hear. Your grandpa and I were wondering if you'd like to stop by for a visit?" Grandma asked. "Oh sure." I replied as I got up off the couch. "Great. We'll be waiting." Grandma said. "Okay Grandma. See you when I get there." I said back and ended the call.

I got my car keys and walked out of the house. Getting in my car, I turned it on and drove off to my grandparents' house.

The drive took me about 40-50 minutes before I got there.

When I made it to the house, grandma and grandpa were already outside waiting for me. I got out of the car.

"Charlie!" Grandma said as she ran and hugged me tightly. I chuckled and hugged back. "It's good to see you too grandma." I said happily.

We let go as grandpa walked up to us. "Charlie, it's been a while. I was starting to think you'd forgotten about us." He said. "What, never. I'd never forget my grandparents, especially after everything you've done for me and my parents." I said back reassuringly. "Hey, what we've done is nothing for you to thank us for. We're family...and family should always take care of each other." Grandpa said modestly. "My thoughts exactly." I said back.

With that, we went inside.

My grandparents' house is pretty small but comfortable nonetheless. I sat on the couch with my grandpa while my grandma went in the kitchen.

"You want something to eat Charlie?" Grandma asked. "Surprise me." I replied. "Alright then." Grandma said back.

With that, me and Grandpa simply chatted while grandma was in the kitchen. Nothing big and major really, just about how my time has been here in Switzerland an all that. I left out the Overwatch part mostly because I didn't know how my grandparents would react. Whether it'd be good or bad, I didn't want to take that chance.

Some time later, my grandma came back into the living room with a plate of food.

Not just any food though...but grandma's homemade pasta. Every time my family had a reunion or any other special event, we always asked grandma to bring her pasta cause it's always the best.

"Thanks for the pasta grandma. Did I ever tell you that you make the best pasta." I said happily. "Yes you do Charlie. Almost every time I give you some of my pasta." Grandma replied. "Well it's true. Aren't you two hungry?" I asked. "No. I'm okay." They replied in unison.

I nodded and continued eating as I chatted more with my grandparents about other things. They even told me about a few job offerings that I might be good at. Considering I'm at a pretty stable place in finance to the point where I won't need a job for months on end but it never hurts to get a little more cash so I took it into consideration.

When it became sunset, I decided to head back home to rest.

I said goodbye to my grandparents and drove all the way back home. By the time I got there, it was nighttime. I was already tired so when I got inside, I head straight into my room and took off my shirt and pants.

Getting in bed, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

(Tracer's POV)

Back at Overwatch HQ, me and Charlie were training together at target practice. Me being the more experienced, I had the upper hand but I had to give Charlie credit for keeping up this far. The score was back-to-back so I had to step up my game to win this. I shot more focused and quickly, careful not to miss a single shot.

The timer ended, we checked the scores.

Charlie had 1900 points and I had 2030 points, making me the victor.

"Sorry love, better luck next time." I said cheerfully. "Yeah, you got me Tracer but next time, I'll be the victor." Charlie said. "And I'll be waiting for ya." I said back.

At that time, Winston walked into the room.

"I see you two are making great use of the training room." He said. "Yep." I replied. "Well I'm sorry to interrupt but reports show that Widowmaker is at the museum. She must've looking for something but we don't know for sure." Winston explained. "Alright then, that's my cue to head out." I said. "Oh uh hey, can I come too?" Charlie asked. "Sorry love, maybe next time." I said before I left to head to the museum.

(Charlie's POV)

Me and Winston watched as Tracer left. "Well uh...what's there that we can do?" I asked. "Now that you mention it, would you like to help me with some research while Tracer and Mercy are out?" Winston suggested. "Huh? Where's Mercy?" I asked. "She's out getting herbs and other ingredients for more medicines." Winston replied. "Oh okay. Sure I'm up for it." I said nodding. "Great. Follow me." Winston instructed.

Me and Winston went to his lab to start researching on science, all the while I wondered how Tracer was doing while she was out.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Tracer's POV)

I hurried to the museum to put a stop to Widowmaker's scheme. Knowing her, she's after an artifact or an upgrade or anything to give Talon an edge over us and I wasn't gonna let that happen.

Within no time, I made it to the museum and already the place looked trashed.

"Darn, I got here too late. Hopefully no one got hurt." I said as I walked in, my blasters at the ready. I sneaked deeper into the museum as it was quiet. I was expecting a blast to be shot at me but still nothing. (Maybe Widowmaker's already got what she came for and left)I said in my mind.

When I took another step, I heard a small sound that caused me to stop in my tracks. In the nick of time, I dodged out of the way and looked to see that it was Widowmaker.

She didn't speak as she loaded another round. I took to cover to avoid getting shot. "You should have just stayed away, but knowing you that was nearly impossible." Widowmaker said in her usual french accent. "Oh come on love, you can't stand there and tell me that you don't enjoy our time together." I said with a smile. "I don't enjoy it. In fact, I'd like to finally put an end to you so you'd stop getting in my way." Widowmaker said with a hint of anger in her voice.

I love getting on Widowmaker's nerves, even more than I love getting on Winston's nerves.

We kept firing at each other as we dodged each other's bullets. This was getting nowhere but causing a bigger mess for the museum to I needed to take her down fast.

I could try shooting a part of her body but I couldn't risk that. Maybe I could inhibit her sniper rifle. It's the only hope I have in avoiding her fire. Taking, a quick peek at Widowmaker's direction before taking back to cover, I now knew where she was with only one shot at this.

I got out of my cover as Widowmaker started firing. I teleported all over the place to keep her guessing and it was actually working. This lasted a few seconds before I got within range and fired at her sniper rifle, successfully making it malfunction. "Damn it!" Widowmaker said. "It's over Widow!" I said as I charged her.

She smirked.

"I don't think so." She said before she jumped out of the way and pressed a button that she took out of her pocket. Just then, I started to hear multiple beeps and before I knew it, the museum exploded with me within the range of the explosion.

(Widowmaker's POV)

I watched as the museum exploded with Tracer inside. I looked at the artifact my higher-ups sent me after as a smirk formed on my face. "Hopefully she'll stay gone this time." I said as I left the area.


End file.
